


Reassurance

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Ron assures Neville they don'talwayshave to please Molly.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Teenyfic using the prompts Ron/Neville and purebloods. Written in 2007.

Ron crawled into bed, rolling onto his side and propping himself on one elbow to look at Neville, who stared at the ceiling with distant eyes. His hands were clasped behind his head, when they could be otherwise occupied doing something else.

“You’re still bothered about earlier?” he asked softly. He moved closer, smoothing Neville’s fringe back from his forehead. “I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t see it coming, either.”

Neville sighed, finally looking up into Ron’s worried face. “I guess I wasn’t expecting that sort of question from your Mum. Gran, yes; but not your Mum. I mean, I can understand why she’d ask that from your other brothers and from Ginny; but I would’ve thought she’d know better than to ask us!”

“It’s not unheard of, you know.” Ron kissed him gently, tongue flickering along lips tightly pursed in annoyance until they softened and parted. Neville’s hands finally unlinked from behind his head, to sift through Ron’s hair. 

“I know it’s not,” Neville said once the kiss ended, “but I thought one of the reasons we fought the War in the first place was to discredit those old-fashioned ideas. It’s not like your parents have to worry. Charlie and George both married perfectly suitable girls.”

Ron claimed his lips again, tongue tracing his bottom lip. “You’re worrying too much,” he murmured. Sliding his hands through Neville’s thick dark hair, he scraped lightly at his scalp while sliding one foot along his calf. “Stop worrying. I’m not worrying.”

“Obviously.” Neville smiled up at him a little ruefully. “I can’t help it.”

Unable to stop his wicked grin, Ron replied, “I can make you stop for a few minutes, at least.”

He began licking his way down Neville’s chest and abdomen before he could answer, fingers hooking beneath the waistband of his boxers and dragging them down and off his legs before taking his cock into one large hand. Flashing another wicked smile, Ron engulfed Neville with his mouth.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Neville breathed, hips lifting as Ron’s lips slid quickly up and down along his shaft. His fingers clawed at the sheets, whimpering and moaning as Ron licked at the underside along the vein. Swirling his tongue over the swollen head, he drew Neville’s entire length into his mouth, sucking hard. His hands went to Neville’s hips, holding him still as he fucked Neville with his mouth until he could only moan helplessly while Ron pulled him ruthlessly to the edge of orgasm. Neville cried out moments later, spilling into Ron’s mouth in hot pulses.

Swallowing, Ron licked the residue from his lips before draping himself over Neville, kissing him deeply, one hand fumbling for the lube lying on the bedside cabinet. Still kissing him, Ron uncapped it and squeezed out some of the slick substance, coating his fingers and sliding a finger into Neville. Moving it in and out, he captured Neville’s sighs and moans, and then his whimpers with his mouth as he added a second finger and then a third, stretching him thoroughly. Pulling his fingers away, Ron tore his lips free and sat back, slicking his achingly hard cock with more lubricant before bending Neville’s legs back and pressing his length against Neville’s entrance. Neville caught his breath as the head breached him, crying out when Ron pushed all the way home in a single thrust.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut as he was swallowed in close, pulsing heat, groaning when Neville tightened around him. He pulled back and slammed into him, over and over again, Neville’s pleas for _harder_ and _more_ like music to his ears. Ron leaned over him, grunting as he moved to obey, plunging into him deeper and faster, filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their heavy breathing and increasingly incoherent words.

Ron’s strokes grew more erratic, his breathing becoming uneven as he closed in on his climax. Slamming into Neville a final time, he came hard, spilling into his slick channel with a strangled groan, head thrown back in pleasure.

Neville had hardened again. Ron closed his fingers around Neville’s as he wrapped a hand around his erection, fisting it with quick, frantic strokes. It only took a matter of moments before he stiffened and came, pale strings of semen spurting over their joined hands and onto Neville’s belly. Only then did Ron pull free with a satisfied sigh.

Reaching for his wand, Neville performed cleaning charms on them both before nestling within the comforting circle of Ron’s arms. “You’re right,” he murmured drowsily, head nestling against Ron’s shoulder. “I feel a little less worried.”

“We’ve nothing to worry about,” Ron said, fingers tracing up and down the length of Neville’s spine. “We don’t need spells or potions to make anyone happy but ourselves.” He tightened his grasp, lips brushing over Neville’s hair. “We’ll just have to tell Mum the next time we see her not to expect any pureblood grandchildren from us.”


End file.
